undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Multiverse Saga/Taken!Altertale/Invasion
|prev = ??? |next = The Battle for Taken!Altertale |devlink = |tumlink = }} Written by , April 17, 2017 It was a normal day out in AlterTale. Sans was watching over the Ruins while Papyrus maintained his duties as king. Toriel started walking towards the Ruins so she could go see Sans. Sans saw her and greeted her with a smile. They talked about the Underground and the Human. Suddenly, an alarm rang through the entire Underground, so Sans and Toriel got up. That's when Toriel asked if it was the Human, and Sans replied, "No, it can't be, they're inside the house, talking with Asgore." Toriel then asked, "Then who is it?" Sans walked forward, but Toriel grabbed Sans's sleeve and then told him to stay behind and look after Asgore and the Human. Sans nodded and ran back upstairs. Toriel ran to Hotland, but on her way there she saw the mutilated and deformed corpses of her friends. As she ran by she thought: "Is this real? Why aren't they turning to dust? Who's doing this?" She finally arrived at the Lab, where she found no trace of her friends. She searched and searched, but couldn't find a speck of them anywhere. As she exited the Lab she could smell a horrible smell, so she looked around from where it was coming from, and then she looked at the lava. That's where she found Undyne's burning corpse. Toriel stood there in shock and watched as the meat from her body melted and ran down her face. Toriel threw-up and continued on her way. She started to adjust her self to the sight of corpses, but that was before she saw a entire pile of body's all stacked on top of each other. Some were naked and others had their clothes on. Toriel looked in horror as bats, maggots and other insects ate away at the decaying corpses. She continued on. She finally reached the Resort Motel. She ran inside only to find more bodies. She heard something break behind her when an axe suddenly swung at her face. She dodged mostly, but her ear got cut. She looked at the figure who nearly killed her and saw that he was covered in blood, like someone had dumped a whole gallon of red paint on him. She stared, as this monster resembled Sans in every way except for his eyes. One socket was white and the other was black. Then it spoke: "Looks like I have some more pests to deal with-huh!? You're kinda cute, so I think I'll keep you. I really love the outfit you've got on. It really brings out your legs." She stared as this thing licked its lips. She felt like she might be going to throw up again. Then out of nowhere the figure rushed towards her with his axe. Screaming out loud, Toriel jumped in fear and dodged and then fired a Gaster Blaster at the monster, but it had no effect on him. They fought for only a second and Toriel already knew there was no way of winning. She shot a blast at the ground causing smoke, then took the chance to escape and ran to Judgement Hall, She then was cut off by him as he walked in front of her from behind a pillar. He then charged at her again, but this time he was a lot faster. She fired another blast him, But he ran through it and grabbed her by her legs. She proceeded to kick and punch him with all her might. He looked down at her and slammed her against the ground. He then cut off her left horn with his axe. She screamed in agony and pain, and that's when Sans heard and ran towards Hotland. He then got ready to cut off the other one before she head butted him, He let go and fell to the ground. She then ran away to the king's throne room, She had made it. She turned the corner and shouted "Papyrus!!!" But then she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw in horror as Papyrus's skull was hanging from his throne. She knew it was over, there was no hope for surviving this, but then she remembered the ruins. She then knew she had to get ba-. Suddenly two hands grabbed her and then it all went black. Sans ran and ran and ran, trying his best to get to Toriel. He ran through Judgement Hall and saw the blood. As he ran by, he prayed and hoped that he was wrong on whose it was. He made to Papyrus's throne room, then he looked in shock at his brother's skull, but he knew he had to find Toriel. He then saw her at the center of the room lying in a puddle of blood. He ran there, picked her up and shook her. He yelled as best he could to get her to wake up: "Tori. Tori! TORIEL!!!" But just when he had given up hope, she started to move, he wiped away his tears and hugged her and was glad that she was alive. He looked at her and smiled saying that he was glad he had found her. Toriel looked up at him and told him that he had to run and get out before it was too late. Sans told her he wasn't leaving without her, but suddenly Toriel saw the Figure behind Sans. She screamed. Sans turned around and before he could react the upper half of his skull was cut off. Toriel stared in shock and horror. Sans's lifeless body fell to the ground. She stared at it and then looked at the hideous figure. She yelled out at him "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" The Figure looked down at her told her his name. "I am Infected." He stared at her, and she stared at him. She started to crawl backwards, but suddenly Infected stabbed her with his axe and shoved it into her right leg. She screamed, but then he covered her mouth. He whispered in her ear that she looks adorable when she's scared. He then pushed her onto the ground. He then ripped her jacket off, She began to cry and whine. With every thrust of his body on top of hers she began to lose more and more sanity. After a while she just became numb to it all. She then felt herself being strapped down. She looked around and noticed she was naked and was strapped to a cold table. She looked ahead and saw Infected wearing a white lab coat covered in blood. He then pulled a lever and before she could notice her entire body was flowing with electricity. He began to torture her. He would pour bleach on her eyes, put drugs into her body, and then would cut her and stitch her back together again. And while everything was happening she could feel something inside her stomach moving. After a while she began to feel nothing and started to enjoy the pain. She felt her mind bending and breaking. After a couple of months she could now understand. She now knew how it felt to be like his lover. She fell in love with Infected. She especially loved it when he wore the other Sans's clothes. She felt like she had finally achieved peace. }} Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Taken!Altertale